


Nora, I Am In No Mood

by FlawedVictori



Series: Tumblr Prompts [18]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4903354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlawedVictori/pseuds/FlawedVictori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from my Tumblr. </p><p>When Nora wakes up in the middle of the night and sees Pyrrha checking over her essay for the hundredth time, she decides it's time for the champ to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nora, I Am In No Mood

Pyrrha eyed the clock on her computer monitor blearily.

3:00 AM.

She’d been writing this thrice-damned paper for  _four hours_ , and the little perfectionist inside of her still refused to let her stop. Every time she went for the final read-over, she noticed a mistake, or a sentence that could be phrased better, or a fact that needed more backup information.

By far the worst part of the situation was knowing that Professor Port would likely just skim the paper and mark her an A.

Despite that, Pyrrha just couldn’t bring herself to call it a night.

Rustling from behind her caused her to turn around, seeing Nora halfway out of bed, stretching her arms behind her back and giving a satisfied moan when her back popped. 

Her eyes fell upon the studious redhead, and she tilted her head. “You still working?” 

Pyrrha gave a noncommittal grunt. 

“I love it when you speak Mistralian.” Nora quipped, walking over to the chair and draping her arms possessively over the almost comically-taller girl and pressing her lips to her neck.

They’d been dating for almost three months now, so Pyrrha was used to the smaller girl’s brand of affection. 

“I’m trying to work.” 

“You’ve been working on it since you and Jaune got back from training. It’s  _done_.” Nora murmured into tanned neck before moving on to another spot and kissing it.

Pyrrha sighed. “I keep finding mistakes…” She said, pointing towards her monitor. 

“So? You know Port doesn’t really check that stuff.”

“But it’ has to be  _perfect_ …”

Her chair was jerked around until she was facing Nora, the tiny girl plopping herself down into the amazon’s lap and staring into her eyes. 

She tilted her head. 

“Wanna make out?”

“I’m try-mph!” 

Nora’s tongue was down her throat, Pyrrha being assaulted by the sweet taste of the smaller girl, and quickly busying herself by making the best of the situation, also known as allowing her hands to roam. 

Her hands are just slipping under the smaller girl’s shirt when Nora pulls back, a satisfied look on her face. “Love you.” She whispered, smiling widely.

And then Pyrrha heard the shutdown sound of her computer, her eyes widening at the familiar tone. “Nora!” She hissed.

“I saved it.” Nora said, shrugging. “We can print it in the morning. For now, you need some sleep.” She stood up, pulling the larger girl with her.

“And… “ She said, leaning Pyrrha over to her bed and bumping her with a hip when they’re standing beside it. “As an apology, I’ll even cuddle with you.”

She turns to the amazon. “Just as soon a-” Her eyes widen as Pyrrha’s drift closed, and she barely manages to catch her. 

They fall backwards, though Nora is able to direct them towards the bed. 

Pyrrha lands on top of her, driving the air out of her.

She doesn’t wake, and Nora thanks whatever gods there are for small miracles. 

“Well, I guess we’re cuddling  _now_.” She squirms a bit. “Still, next time you want affection, you could just ask. No reason to pass out in my arms. This isn’t a Schneesney movie.” 

Pyrrha doesn’t respond, and Nora presses her lips to the larger girl’s forehead, sighing. 

“You know, I woke up to go pee.”

Pyrrha gives no response.

“You suck. I love you, but you suck.”


End file.
